Midnight Discipline
by Bambi With Rabies RAWR
Summary: Naruto gets in trouble at school. How will Minato punish him? Take's place in an alternative universe! The forth is still alive and he's feeling frisky tonight! Rated M for a reason! MinaNaru! INCEST CPL! Don't Like Don't read! Hardcore lemon! NO FLAMING!


**Rating-M**

**Pairing- MinaNaru**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever!! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!!! Now if I did own Naruto, SasuNaru would totally happen!!!! ~_^**

**WARNING****- STORY CONTAINS HARDCORE YAOI! BOYxBOY!!!! ALSO INCEST COUPLES!!!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! NO FLAMING EITHER!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST TRY AT A YAOI STORY!!!!**

**Sasuke**: ME AND NARUTO!?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

**Kristin(aka Kisa****): **SASUNARU FOR LIFE!!!!!! What can I say? I'm a crazed Yaoi fangirl!!!

**Sasuke****:***sighs* Please Read and Review!!

**Kisa:** IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS (5 works lol), I'LL WRITE A SASUNARU STORY!!!!!

**Summery-** Naruto gets in trouble at school. How will Minato punish him? Take's place in an alternative universe!! The forth is still alive and he's feeling frisky tonight!!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"SCREAMING/YELLING"

"_**Letter"**_

x::X::xMinaNarux::X::xMinaNarux::X::x

He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he did know one thing, it just ain't right.

Young Naruto woke late one night to a creaking sound. As he lied there pretending to be asleep, two familar looking hands shook him. Naru jumped and started kicking and screaming.

"NO!! GET OFF!!!! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!,"he screamed.

"Do what," Asked the owner of the hands. "Naruto, what did you do this time?"

Naruto, after realizing it was his father started to calm down," Uhhhh, nothing!! What makes you think I did anything?"

"Hmmmm.....I don't know, mabye it's the fact that I came in here, and you were bragging in your sleep about the biggest prank ever, and when I shook you to wake you up, you started freaking out and screaming, 'No, Get off, I didn't do it!!!'," Said an annoyed/angry looking Minato.

_"Idiot! I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut!!,"_ Thought Naruto, "Uhhhhh...Well I didn't do anything wrong!!"

"Hmmmm....Is that right? Well this letter from your sensei explains other wise!" Said Minato holding up a letter from Iruka," I'm smarter then I look! Trying to hide it in you backpack! I know you better then what you think!"

Minato read the letter.

**"**_**Naruto is to stay after class with me for the next few days so he can scrub all the paint off the walls and doors! How did he even learn how to make a paint bomb! I would advise you to teach him a little more discipline!! I expected more from the son of the Hokage! If something like this eve happens again, I am going to have to expel him from school, and I know you don't want that!,**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Iruka Umino."**_

"Naruto, why can't you just behave!! I am very dissapointed in you!!," said Minato with a dissapointed look on his face," We can't let this go. You will be punished!!"

"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! THEY WERE ASKING FO-" Naruto was cut off by a pair of warm lips crashing into his! The owner of the lips was none other then Minato!! _His_ father!

Naruto started freaking out, thrashing around trying to escape. Minato grabed his wrist with one hand and pinned them against the bed. Minato broke the kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD!!!! LET ME GO!!!," Naruto screamed as he kept struggling.

"I've warned you so many times to behave, but you wont listen, so now you must be punished." Minato said as he kissed him again full force! Hard enough to bruise poor Naru's lips.

Naruto gasped, and Minato took that opportunity to shove his tongue in Naruto's mouth. He started exploring the hot, wet caverans of his son's mouth. Naruto had no idea what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind and bit down.

Minato pulled away and slapped Naruto hard. "NEVER BITE ME," he slapped him again!!

Naruto started crying, "I-I'm sorry!! J-Just please let go! I'll be g-good!!"

Minato smirked evilly,"I'm going to make sure you listen! There's no getting out of this, so just do what I say, and you won't get hurt!"

Naruto only cried harder as his dad let go of his now bruised wrist. Minato kissed him again, rubbing his tongue over Naruto's lips. Naruto didn't want to let him in, but he didn't want to be slapped again so he obediently opened up. Minato slid his tongue in his mouth and started exploring again.

About 3 minutes into the kiss, they finally broke apart for air. Naruto was now crying harder then ever. Minato licked away his tears , and started licking and sucking on his neck. Naruto couldn't help but moan. Minato smirked.

"Are you enjoying yourself Naru-chan?" He asked, still with the smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was so confused!! Why is his father doing this? He didn't know if he was enjoying it or not. He didn't know if he _should_ or _shouldn't_ enjoy it! He knew it was wrong! Oh so wrong, and yet all he could do was nod.

"Good," was all Minato said, then he continued kissing and sucking Naruto's neck. He slid his cold hand's up Naruto's shirt. Naruto gasps yet moaned. He could feel himself getting hard.

_"What the hell is wrong with me!! He's my father! I shouldn't be enjoying this!! OH MY GAWD!!! I'm hard!!" _Naruto thought with a blush.

Minato pulled Naruto's shirt over his head and immediately went for his nipples. He sucked and nibbled on one, while he rolled the other one between his fingers. Naruto moan! He couldn't help it. He wanted it to stop and yet he didn't!

Minato started sucking and nibbling the other nipple while his hand's slowly started to remove Naruto's pajama pants. Naruto felt this and jumpped. He was about ready to kick his dad, but then he remebered earlier. He didn't want to get slapped again.

Minato pulled his pants off and stared at the buldge in his pants with a smirk, "Why Naru-chan! Your hard!!," Naruto blushed a blush that could put Hinata to shame, his dad spoke again, "Well it looks like we're going to have to fix that."

He pulled Naruto's boxer completely off leavening Naruto lying on his bed nude. Naruto tried to cover himself, but Minato grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head.

"Don't make me tie you to the bed! That'll make this a lot more painful and a lot less enjoyable!" he said with a smirk.

Naruto didn't know what the hell to say! He was so confused! He didn't have time to say anything before Minato took his whole member in his mouth. Naruto gasp/moaned as he arched his back. Minato started to suck and bite, making Naruto moan more.

Naruto was so hard now! It actually hurt. He was moaning and panting like crazy,"Please, stop!! I-I'am go to co- nyaa," was all he could get out before he came into his father's mouth. Naruto fell back down on the bed, gasping for breath!

Minato swallowed his own son's seed and looked at him with a pleasurable look," How was that? I know you liked it." Minato said as he caught Naruto's lips in his own. He shoved his tongue in his mouth again and Naruto could taste himself. After about 5 minutes, Minato broke the kiss and started undressing.

Minato was undressed now and climbed over top of poor Naru-chan! He help out 3 fingers. "Suck," he told Naruto, and Naruto obeyed. He knew what was about to come, and hes knew he couldn't stop it. When Minato thought his fingers where wet enough, he flipped Naruto over on his stomach.

"I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt so be prepared," He stuck one digit inside of Naruto's tight ass hole. Naruto gasped and clenched the sheets on his bed tight.

When Naruto got use to it, he started moving it in then out. He stuck another one in.

"AHH, it hurts!!," said Naruto as he clenched the sheets tighter and tears started leaking from his eyes.

Minato licked his ear in a comforting manner and started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. After a couple of minutes, Naruto started moaning and that let Minato know he was use to it. He stuck the third and final finger in. Naruto screamed and started squirming. Minato held him down till he got use to it, then started thrusting his fingers in and out. By the time he was finished, Naruto was hard and panting like crazy.

Minato walked over and grabbed some lotion off of Naruto's dresses and coated his cock with it. He walked back over to Naruto. " On all fours," He said in a serious/lustful voice. Naruto obeyed. Minato climbed on top of him. " This is going to hurt, a lot, so if you want it to go quickly and not be _as_ painful, then I suggest you listen to me and do whatever I say."

Naruto nodded. He didn't want this, but there was no use in fighting.

"Okay, on the count of three.....One....two.....THREE," and he thrusted into his tight ass. Naruto screamed loud! He started squirming like crazy.

"PULL IT OUT!!! IT HURTS!!!!," he screamed.

"Shhh, just relax, it'll feel a lot better in a few minutes," whispered Minato, brushing up against a crying Naruto's ear with his lips.

"M-Move," Naruto said after about a minute, and Minato listened. He started with slow steady thrust at first,"F-faster!" Naruto moaned out.

Minato listened and started thrusting into him faster and harder. He grabbed Naruto's neglected member and started pumping in sinc with his thrust. Naruto was enjoying this to say the least! He knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. He was moaning like crazy.

In, out. In, out. Hard and Fast. Pumping and Thrusting! It was to much for poor Naruto to take!! He came into Minato' hand. Not to long After, Minato came into Naruto's tight ass. They both collapsed, Minato collapsed on Naruto.

"S-So....did it teach you a lesson, or will I-I have to disipline you a-again?" Minato said in between breaths.

Naruto didn't answer, he was already asleep. Minato pull out of him and covered him up, and walked out of his room. He couldn't wait till little Naruto misbehaved again.

x::X::xMinaNarux::X::xMinaNarux::X::x

**A/N)** I thought I did rather well considering this is my first Yaoi story!! I didn't think it would turn out this good!!! SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE GABBY!!! TT_TT I DO THING'S LIKE THIS!!!! *starts rambling on about why Gabby shouldn't leave me alone*

**Sasuke:** I think she finally lost it!!

**Kristin(Aka Kisa):** I DIDN'T LOOSE IT!!! I lost Gabby!!! T-T

**Sasuke:** *rolls his eyes* Please Reveiw!! It'll make Kisa get over loosing Gabby.

**Kisa:** NO IT WONT!!!


End file.
